At present, in an electronic apparatus (for example, a wireless terminal product) for transmitting and processing data, a power amplifier is generally required for performing corresponding processing on a data signal, and in an operating process, the power amplifier requires the electronic apparatus to provide electric energy required by the power amplifier for operation. An electronic apparatus in the prior art generally supplies power to a power amplifier by using a direct current to direct current converter (DCDC for short).
Due to impact of a discrete manufacturing process, a minimum operating voltage value of a power amplifier is discretely distributed. To ensure that power amplifiers in mass-produced electronic apparatuses can properly operate, a voltage value of power supplied by a DCDC to the power amplifiers is generally much higher than a minimum operating voltage value specified by a power amplifier vendor. Therefore, a blank area of a dropout voltage exists between the supply voltage of the power amplifiers and an actual operating voltage value. An excessive part of the supply voltage compared with the actual operating voltage is converted into heat and consumed, which increases a power loss.